


~My Musings Sins~

by Karma_A3



Category: Omniversal timelines and Au's, Original characters - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU's - Fandom, Undertale Alternate Universes - Fandom
Genre: CAN BE VERY NSFW, Contains NSFW, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diverged timelines, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiships, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Not for minors, RP Accounts, Sans - Freeform, Sanscest?, Twitter RP’s(not often), contains smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma_A3/pseuds/Karma_A3
Summary: NSFW 1 or more Shots of my muses having sins or just random ships I like in here.This is a WARNING! If you are not 18 or older this is your time to go back if you have an account on this website. If you have chosen to view this book without an account(or do have it) by pressing the ‘Proceed’ button after getting that message, then I am not liable for any injury or thoughts you have after reading this. I cannot monitor who is an adult and who is a minor due to anonymity. Thus, you are agreeing to this sites’ agreement that you are responsible for viewing what this book will entail.
Relationships: Karma Karuma X Axiom, More to come, sanscest
Kudos: 6





	1. The WARNING CHAPTER

This is a WARNING! If you are not 18 or older this is your time to go back if you have an account on this website. If you have chosen to view this book without an account(or do have it) by pressing the ‘Proceed’ button after getting that message, then I am not liable for any injury or thoughts you have after reading this. I cannot monitor who is an adult and who is a minor due to anonymity. Thus, you are agreeing to this sites’ agreement that you are responsible for viewing what this book will entail.

The muses are all of age(18+) when I write them here, but I will not use others’ muses that have not given permission or I haven’t RPed thses things with(unless they tell me otherwise and are comfortable with me not crediting them here). I will not talk about which muses belong to whom here for their own sake.

Again, this is your one and only WARNING and therefore you can not complain to me about seeing these things in here because you saw the tags and summary.

If you are of age and fully capable or reading and understanding these things, then be my guest, but I am still not liable for you as said in the first paragraph.

I will not warn you all anymore and will have the chapter out whenever I wanna post it.

Thank you for reading (especially if you are legally allowed to) and have a safe day.


	2. Karma & Axiom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two androids having cute moments before and after some sex.  
> (Sex part may not be canon)

It wasn’t a strange day with the two androids, Karma reading a book as her knight rests his head on her chest, having been overworking himself out yet once again. She combed through his synthetic hair calmly, smiling gently. Normally new beings she would either flirt or treat cold-heartedly for several reasons, mainly she doesn’t trust new beings in her life, hence why she only let herself be warmed up to closer beings and as her ‘personal’ knight, Axiom got to see more of her true colors than anything else. While their foundation of a deal for her to help him seemed rocky to others, but it was rather a calming area for both of them.

Karma hated being surrounded by white and had a pyromaniac side that would go after churches, especially the old ones, and laboratories as to burn them to the ground, Axiom helped her to curb some of those pyro technicalities, but never stomping them out. They were patient with each other and Karma told him that he was free to do as he pleased, but he tended to come back. He kept telling her he would feel guilt if he didn’t hold up on his side of the deal, especially since he could go between humane and revenant form, something he was always making sure Karma knew he was grateful for.

She had grown accustomed to him as she observed, analyzed and put into books of Omniverses and the timelines within them. Unfortunately, she also can hear me, but is ignoring due to looking at her knight softly. Karma considered the ‘knight’ title to just be a glorified title for Axiom as to put him in a place close to her or rather for him to feel like he has a ‘purpose’ from her. Axiom normally relaxed mostly with her, but he had a blush this time due to her outfit today. Her outfit was panties and a push up strapless bra which didn’t help when he was put to rest right on top of her bosoms as she reads, rather distracting him as she talked about little things.

“-Iom, Axiom, ah! There you are dear. I know you don’t eat as much food as I do, but I want to get up and eat some chocolate.” She hums, interrupting Axioms zoning out yet also racing thoughts. He gets off her immediately and stands beside the couch, offering to help her up.

“Sorry Mistress, I was overthinking.”

“It’s okay dear, but you’ve been overdoing yourself a lot and I can see the stress you’re putting yourself under. Go to my room and try to relax hun.”

Axiom had to resist thinking it was an order-Karma has never given him an order and it certainly wasn’t gonna start now. She only offered, which is what she was doing right now. She offers him many things and he has to resist thinking it’s an order because she helped him with his problems, making a deal and serving her.

“I’d rather not.” He finally breaths out and Karma nods as she quickly gets a chocolate bar before pulling him to her room, on the soft, big but extremely sturdy couch to turn on a movie.

“You’ve been tense lately dear. Is there something wrong going on?”

“No mistress, just like you said, I’ve seem to be overworking and overwhelming myself it would seem.”

“Mind dressing down to your boxers Axiom? I wanna cuddle synthetic skin to synthetic skin.” She asks, Axiom seeing no problem with that and undresses before going to lay on her again.

That feeling returns quickly afterwards, it’s calming and feels extremely good to him. It’s a mix of deep relaxation and safety while Karma holds him as they lay on the couch almost fully naked together, the TV being scrolled through then landed on Comedy Central.

She feels nice, warm and soft to him, and that makes him blush at his thoughts as they turn from safe to sinful thoughts of her under him, wondering how soft she is everywhere. He doesn’t notice that his dick is responding to his thoughts before she hums and decides to flip them so that she’s on top of him-watching it still.

Axiom blushes and notices that she hasn’t commented on it, either too focused or not truly thinking on it. He zones out again, Karma smiling as she realizes that-lowering the waistband down to his knees without his knowledge as he was still zoned out. She moves slightly, he still ‘watching’ the show on TV before she moves her panties and slides him between her pussy folds, moaning softly with Axiom’s attention on her now, especially since she pulled him out of zoning out with rubbing herself on his cock.

“M-mistress!”

“At ease my dear knight, I think I should be rewarding you for being such a good boy~” her purr flusters him further, and his thick, long member pulses at the praise she gave. She smiles gently at him, beginning to rock her hips, quite enjoying the feeling of his length pressing against her clitoris roughly.

“M-m-mistress, please, if you-“

“Axiom, if you get uncomfortable, just tell me to stop and I will.” She says softly, giving him a soft kiss to his nose. He flusters but nods, Karma continuing to roll with her lower lips pressed around his dick. They both moan softly after a little, but it wasn’t enough for either. She didn’t let that stop her to tease him, continuing to roll her hips on his southern brain.

She was a beautiful sight in his eyes, but the stimulation almost drew a whine from him because it’s not enough. He does however growl about it, but all the response he got was a sultry purr from Karma of,”Perhaps you’ll just have to take charge here then my dear~” That voice could give him shivers and he resisted the shivers-at least until Karma stopped and teased him when walking to her lovely bed.

Axiom gets up and stands up, his southern partner in tow as he gets his boxers off in a swift motion. Then he walks to Karma who was laying on her back, thighs spread out and fingers spreading her folds to show her pussy. He looks at her hungrily, but waiting for permission or trying to resist his own wants, it wasn’t clear to him.

“What are you waiting for~? Sex is probably the best stress reliever.~” That purr is the permission he needed before beginning to kiss up her thigh until his head was near her pussy lips. Her breath hitches at feeling his warm breath there,then again when he begins to lick in a testing manner. He licks her with his tongue being flat, flicking her clit at the end of each lick which caused a moan drawled out of her. The southern mind perked up at that noise and their eyes locked for once, hers now a fuchsia and his a bright pink.

He continues eating her out, which doesn’t last long with his tongue drawling out a long moan and soft orgasm before she looks down at him. She purrs and opens her legs a bit more before he growls animalistically and thrusts straight into her, making her moan loudly at the rough and aggressiveness.

Karma begins to hold tightly onto Axiom as he kept the fast pace, panting heavily as she moaned loudly. She tightens around him and he tipped her over as he did himself.

“Fuck~ that was amazing my dear knight.”

“Mistress.”he purrs lowly, looking down at her.

“If you ever need a release again, come get me, I’ll help you out Axiom. Our deal benefits both of us, especially that way.” She purrs, giving him a soft kiss.

“Of course Mistress.” He says as he begins to pull out but was stopped, looking at Karma, she had a smirk.

“Let’s just lay here for a little as I keep that cock of yours warm.” She purrs softly and he nods, flipping them so she was on top and relaxing while hearing his power core work.

“Thank you Mistress.”

“It’s no problem my darling Knight. I’m gonna recharge quickly and see you when I get up, okay?”

Axiom nods with a purr-like sound before they both rest, going into a recharge mode. She was held close to his body, protected as best as he could.

This deal was definitely a good pay-off.


	3. MoonShine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My version of NM(Artemis) helping another with their heat.
> 
> Fluff at beginning and end.

~MoonShine~ ArtyXa NM 

The Nightmare of this AU was in his study, getting frustrated by this sudden heat. It was strange but yet it has been delayed so much due to unforeseen consequences. Quickly, he stopped doing paperwork and went to take a walk to suppress his heat immediately by walking in the cool forest. It was going to be a hard thing to do as this is supposed to be one of the many he should have had at the moment. He bumped into someone, unexpectedly of course since his own group was back in the castle.

“Oh! Sorry, didn’t see you there!” the being chirps, Nightmare not having noticed when his vision became blurring, looks up at this blurry figure while missing the hand that the stranger had out. He felt the heat intensify and the cool arms of the stranger pick him up before he passed out.

When he woke again, the room was shimmering lilac and he shivered, so hot. He was so hot and began undressing immediately before hearing someone else. It was the stranger from earlier, wearing boxers only while having small female tits and looking relieved to see him.

“Where am I?”

“In my room. I was getting ready for bed, you were out for a while.”

“I think I-too hot!” Nightmare cries out, embarrassed but his heat spiked again, ecto snapping into place.

“May I help you with your heat? It seems really bad.”

“It’s my first one, how would you help?” he growls before the stranger carefully got on the bed and crawled to him.

“Do you know what sex is dear?”

“Know of it, haven’t had it, too many”

“Probabilities? Despite having a sub heat, you manifested a male ecto.” The stranger assures softly.

“Who are you?”

“Artemis, another coded NM. Would you trust me to help you?” Nightmare had to think of all of the possibilities, but Artemis felt safe.

“Fine, but we talk afterwards.”Nightmare growls to Artemis whom nods and gets rid of his boxers to show the rearranging magic into a pussy from a Barbie Doll.

“What do you know about being intimate?”

“Since you are a version of me, and I will trust you for now, not much.”

“I’ll lead then, relax.” Arty says softly before leaning down to the member and sucking on the sides which drawled out a pleasured moan-Nightmare having not expected this. Arty continues on suckling each side while moving upon the member which was thick but rather average sized for a first ecto summon-especially in heat. He did however notice near the base was a bump, as if it would expand close to the end of a round.

“H-hah, why are ya slow?” Nightmare whines an observation out.

“Does your multiverse normally have knots on their members?”said as their hands are rubbing him teasingly.

“Y-yes, it’s nor-fuck-normally to maaaa-your fucking haaands!-to make sure the par-partner is successfully bred.” Nightmare pants, moaning as the hands are succulent and working him through. With that information, Arty knew he had to keep his intent clear.

“Would you like kids?” Arty asks softly, moving one of his hands to stretch himself out.

“No, I’d prefer no kids right now.” Nightmare pants, watching Arty who nods then smears the precum of Nightmare to lube up his member as they put their intent of kids away-after all intent and love can get him brewing, love can be just the shared love of pleasure, but intent is dangerous-so kids still have a possibility of being here.

Arty gives Nightmare a soft kiss before moving and carefully lowering onto Nightmare-both moaning out at the pleasure from conjoining. Artemis’ warm walls around Nightmare’s cock clenched and drew out a moan from both; making Nightmare feel like doing more before Artemis began bouncing, his cyan member glowing through the lilac ecto-body of his other version.

They moan as Artemis begins to bounce on Nightmare, Arty panting softly as the other fills him up nicely. They were in rhythm to the others’ needs and changing positions naturally before Nightmare moved to top and they moved in sync together, moaning louder and louder as their sync went faster and faster within their rhythm.

“Fuck! Fuck, FUCK!” Artemis moans, clawing at Nightmare’s back as he grunts loudly, Artemis getting tighter and tighter around him until they grabbed each other harsh, Nightmare pushing further into Artemis where there was a slick pop as the swollen knot was pushed.

“Fuck.” Nightmare grunted, cock bursting and filling Artemis with so much cum that it began to bulge.

“You did good fer ya first time dear. Have any requests?”

“Just stay here, the knot won’t go down and I feel *looking a bit disgusted* cuddly.”

“That’s natural, normally after amazing sex like that.”Arty purrs.

“Our intents changed I think.” Nightmare says with a deep purr.

“Your instincts want kids?”

“Yeah, I could feel your intent for kids leaking too, went a bit primal myself.” Nightmare sighs and massaged Artemis’ stomach gently.

“Thanks. So, what does that mean fer the kid?”

“I don’t know, yer the one that’s probably gonna take care of it if you don’t wanna abort it.”

“I won’t, but I want you in their life. How does your MV deal with it?”

“Well, yer gonna be my first mate as it’s based on emotion and kids. No matter if you hate them or not, if ya have kids with another naturally, they are yer mate or ex-mate if you denounce them.” Nightmare sighs and Arty smiles softly as a souling begins to form and attach close to the ribs. Nightmare looked slightly confused and Arty kisses him softly.

“We’ll talk about it in the morning and be adults about it. What’ll be your nickname?”

“I guess you can call me Mirage.” The other hums softly.


End file.
